


King Size Bed.

by HelenaMcCord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Camilia Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Drabble, Eda-centric, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sensory Focused, Song: King Size Bed by Caylee Hammack, Songfic, but that isn't relevant to the plot here bc she actually feels some attraction to camilia, i just like it being known, i was told by my best friend to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: so. here is this. my best friend adora told me to upload this or i had to face her wrath. this is just here until i can finally finish my ybos rewrite and the next chapter to birds of a feather. until then. have some camileda smut.i also highly suggest you listen to king size bed by caylee hammack as you read this since it's the inspiration for the fic, but you don't have to !! just kind of sets the mood. this is also more sensory oriented meaning the use of names is very minimal and it's more a focus on feelings. enjoy.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	King Size Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> so. here is this. my best friend adora told me to upload this or i had to face her wrath. this is just here until i can finally finish my ybos rewrite and the next chapter to birds of a feather. until then. have some camileda smut.   
> i also highly suggest you listen to king size bed by caylee hammack as you read this since it's the inspiration for the fic, but you don't have to !! just kind of sets the mood. this is also more sensory oriented meaning the use of names is very minimal and it's more a focus on feelings. enjoy.

_ Got my red lipstick on your white sheets. _

The witch took her maroon painted lip between her teeth, eyes twisting shut while her hand moved to tangle in dark locks of brown. Worry consumed her for a moment when she recalled her long talon-like nails and how they might scratch the other woman’s scalp, but that was gone as quick as it came as a kiss was planted on her inner thigh closer to her center.

_ Yeah, we’re making secrets we can’t keep. _

Soft sounds of contentment began to fill the air around them. It would have come as a shock to hear the owl witch herself being so openly submissive, but with the woman before her there was never a dull moment. She made her realize things about herself she never knew were possible. Secrets that she just couldn’t keep any longer.

_ ‘Cause we’re living on the edge when we’re loving on the edge like this. _

Feeling herself creep closer to the edge, she pulled her partner back up to face her before pressing their lips together. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Her body filled up everything her own didn’t. The human and the witch made a formidable pair of living and loving. Whimpers fell from the other woman’s lips as the witch took control of their kiss and they were the sweetest things she had ever heard.

_ It’s gonna make a mess of our hearts and our heads. _

She wanted to take control of their actions, make her lover quake beneath her, but she beat her to the chase. The human had moved their kiss to the part of the near grey column of skin of her neck that remained unmarked while her right hand moved back between her thighs. She played the witch like an instrument and played the most perfect melody. Both could swear they could see the smear of her maroon lipstick in the white sheets at that point.

_ ‘Cause we’re a bomb tickin’ in a king size bed. _

It didn’t take long for the pressure between her legs to consume her. Usually she would have cared about her volume, but in that moment there was no care or worry in the world. Whimpers and choked moans escaped her, her golden fang glistening as her mouth dropped open. The human seemed all too smug with what she reduced such a bold woman too, but neither party complained. 

_ A bomb tickin’ in a king size bed. _

  
“I love you, Cami.”   
  
“You too, mi pequeña búho.”


End file.
